


Nothing Much to Hate About You

by orphan_account



Category: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), Nothing Much to Do
Genre: AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first day of his new school, Claudio instantly falls for Hero, the gorgeous girl of his dreams. The only problem is that Hero is forbidden to date...until her ill-tempered, completely un-dateable older sister Beatrice goes out, too. In an attempt to solve his problem, Claudio singles out the only guy who could possibly be a match for Bea: a nerdy, over-the-top, goofball with his own knack for witty comebacks. This hilarious comedy is a wildly entertaining look at exactly how far some guys will go to get a date.</p><p>//</p><p>That's literally an almost word-for-word rewrite of the back cover of 10 Things I Hate About You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Kid in School

     Claudio sat at an empty table in the cafeteria, checking his watch. _They said someone would be here to greet me_. This is school number ten for Claudio, and it looked like this one wouldn't be any different than the last nine; juvenile, stuck up, and completely obtuse.

  
     A guy in a simple grey tee and blue jeans strutted over, "Hola mi amigo, I am your captain today, Pedro Donaldson. I’m here to show you around" He greeted.

  
     "Uhh, hey. I’m Claud." He stood up and shook Pedro's hand.

  
     "Welcome to Messina High." Pedro stated, putting his arm around Claud as he lead them through the school.  
...

     "Alright so over there," Pedro began as he pointed to a group of guys wearing football jerseys to his right, "is the football team. We pretty much stick together.” Pedro nodded in hello. Claudio took note as they kept walking.

  
     "And to the right are the drama geeks," He continued.

  
     "Over here, " he pointed, "are the hipster bunch. Dressed in their op-shop best."

  
     "There are the stoners. Always up for a little ‘medicinal relaxation’.” Pedro joked.

  
     “Now over here-“ Pedro started, only to be interrupted by Claudio.

  
     “Oh my god,” He breathed, awestruck. “Who, is that?” His eyes grew two sizes bigger staring at the petite blonde walking by. His whole brain went silent. It was like everything was in slow motion.

  
     Pedro let out a sigh of annoyance, “That, is Hero Duke. She’s a year eleven.”

  
     “She’s beautiful.” He couldn’t take his eyes off her.

  
     “And she’s off limits. Don’t even think about it, it’s a widely known fact that the Duke Sisters are not allowed to date.”

  
     Only half-listening, Claudio replied, “Yeah, sure whatever.”

 

   "Fine, if you really want to get to no her, I hear she's looking for a french tutor."

 

     "That's perfect!"

 

     "You speak french?"

 

     "Well, no, but I can learn."

 

     


	2. Parlez-vous français?

Hero sat at the lunch table outside, waiting for Bea to come meet her so they could walk home.

Claudio walked up, "Umm hi."

Hero looked up from the book she was reading, her signature smile plastered on her face. "Oh hi there."

Putting his books down, he stuck his hand out to shake. "I'm Claudio. I'm new here," He was already mentally kicking himself for how awkward he was being.

Slightly confused, Hero shook his hand, "I'm Hero." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Claudio was mesmerized by Hero. Everything little thing she did was beautiful; the bright blonde of her hair he swore was probably softer than a cloud, the deep blue of her eyes he wished he could swim in. She was everything he was looking for, and he was an awkward, hormonal teen who lost the ability to even talk around her.

"Claudio?"

"Claudio?!"

He was shocked out of his daze. "Oh! Sorry, sorry. I was just ...trying to remember my math assignment for tonight." He winced at that. _Are you kidding me, a math assignment?_

"Oh no, that's fine." She smiled, "I was just asking how you've liked the school?"

"Oh umm ...yeah it's really great."

"Oh good." Hero stated, genuinely happy, like she always is.

Neither of them knew what to say next.

"So," Claudio started, getting right to it," I hear you need a French tutor?"

Hero's face lit up, "Yes terribly. Do you know anybody?"

"Uhh actually, me. I'm great with French" He smiled.

"Really? That's great! Umm we could meet Tuesdays and Thursdays in the library? Around 3 o'clock?"

"Sounds great."

"Wonderful." 

Beatrice walked up to the table, "Sorry, sorry. I know I'm late. I got into an argument with Robbie again. Who's this?" She made a less than pleasant face.

"This is Claudio. He's new here. Claudio, Beatrice. Beatrice, Claudio."

"Hi." Claudio stuck out his hand to shake again. 

"Umm Hi." Bea didn't return the hand shake. 

With the silence now thick in the air, and the way Bea was looking at him, Claudio decided it would probably be best to leave, "So I'll see you tomorrow then Hero?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. It was lovely meeting you." She smiled.

"Yeah you too. " He tried to say it genuinely and then walked of as fast as he could without it looking like he was running. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying not to make this just a complete rewrite of the movie so I'm adding scenes and taking scenes out and making it a little bit more "NMTD"-ish.


End file.
